


I Drank Poison For You

by royaltimelady



Category: Hook (1991)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royaltimelady/pseuds/royaltimelady
Summary: Tinker Bell fights depression as she copes with the fact that Peter chose Moira over her, while the Lost Boys fight to lift her spirits. Takes place after movie.





	I Drank Poison For You

A gentle breeze rustled the leaves around Tink's hut. It had been days since Peter had finally returned to Earth for good...or had it been weeks?  
Maybe it had been months or years, it was hard to tell in Neverland. She sat on a thimble, lonely and tired, as she picked off the petals of a  
blackberry blossom. As she tore the petals off, her tiny hut began to smell of blackberry juice mixed with salty tears. When the wind swayed her  
house again, she put down the flower and fluttered out the tiny door she had made out of a pirate's eye patch.

When she landed on a branch outside, she was shocked to find that it was Pockets, using a large leaf to create a breeze and shake her home.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tink shouted grumpily.

Pockets dropped the leaf abruptly and began to scratch the back of his head.

"Oh, I just wanted to see if you were in there, but I didn't want to be rude..." Pockets began to explain.

Tink stomped her tiny foot on the branch. "Well that was very rude; I spent a lot of time putting this new house together and I don't need you  
messing it all up," she replied sharply.

Pockets shoved his hands into his pockets. "I didn't mean to. Anyway, Thud Butt wanted to talk to you."

"Well he can come visit me himself then," Tink snapped. She flew briskly back into her hut and continued her petal picking.

A few minutes later, loud footsteps approached Tink's hut and a gentle voice inquired, "Tinker Bell?"

She poked her head out angrily. "What do you want?" she asked. Her pixie dust was beginning to glow a deep red as her face flushed and her wings  
twitched.

"I wanted to see how you're doing." Thud Butt responded, "and ask if you wanted to go play hide and seek with us tonight."

"No thank you." Tink replied rudely, this time flipping her hair impatiently.

Thud Butt took a step closer. "Alright. Well at least join us for dinner Tink."

Tink took off into flight, hovering inches from Thud Butt's face. She screamed at him, "Only Peter Pan is allowed to call me Tink! He may have put  
you in charge but you are not the Pan." She flew off angrily, heading towards the highest, unreachable branch of the lost boys' hideout.

As she wept, she looked up at the moons. Somewhere, one of those twinkling lights in the sky was Earth. She had saved Peter all those years ago  
from the agonizing life of monotony he knew he was doomed to. They had run away together, but in the end he chose the monotony over her. He  
chose life and death with a wife and children over an eternity of youth and bliss. He chose Moira over her.

She cried through the night, returning minutes before sunrise to her cozy new house to sleep through the day and attempt to avoid any more  
frustrating conversations with the many lost boys.


End file.
